<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Shades of Kiss Prompts by unavoidablekoishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053284">50 Shades of Kiss Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/pseuds/unavoidablekoishi'>unavoidablekoishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familial Kisses, HOO BOY THIS IS GONNA BE FUN, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Platonic Kisses, ill admit i took some liberties with these prompts bc u know me, ill make it easier for myself and add the ships and characters as i go along, im doing every ship under the sun, lemme tell you, romantic kisses, there's fifty of these bastards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/pseuds/unavoidablekoishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 50 kiss prompts from kashmalin on Tumblr.</p><p>Found at:<br/>https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazz/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Mei/Fronk (Legend of Zelda), Mipha &amp; Prince Sidon, Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Teba/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Kass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mipha & Sidon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Small kisses littered across the other's face.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation of Mipha’s hands against his cheeks is one he adores. It shrouds his face in a loving warmth- one that he instinctively associates with home. Home, to him, is where his sister is. Home may move from time to time, but it will always be with her.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes tightly squeeze shut in anticipation of what’s about to come next- something he’s become so accustomed to, yet it never grows old. There’s not a day in his life he wouldn’t appreciate these moments. Even as an old man, he’d never grow tired of it- the thought of him and his sister as elderly folk adds an extra sparkle to his smile. The image may be a silly one, but it’s desirable all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Her kisses pepper across his face like the summer rain, from the top of his head, to both of his cheeks and even all the way down to his chin. There’s never a spot she would miss, because that’s how mother used to do it for her. She’d mimic that well and, over time, had it down to an art.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never had his mother there to do that for him, but he doesn’t think he needs it anymore. Mipha is who he has and that’s all he’ll ever need.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paya/Zelda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2. A small, fleeting kiss- which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one comes as a surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like snow in the summer-  which is what Zelda thinks when she sees the silvery strands of Paya’s hair, standing out upon the lush, green landscape of her home village. She reminds her of a snowflake. A wispy sort of girl she is. From a distance, she’s simple. Barely seen against the backdrop of Hyrule, but, up close, she’s intricate. Full of patterns. Full of shapes. She glitters unlike anything she’s ever seen before, like a sparkling gem, hidden away amongst a sea of rock. It only takes getting up close to her, to see her for what she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her kiss hits like a snowflake, too. Barely noticeable. Potentially inconsequential. Easily ignorable. It’s fleeting and melts quickly. However, Zelda has seen enough of her kingdom to know that the little things, no matter how swiftly they pass by, are worth being savoured. Had it been snowing, Zelda wouldn’t have been able to distinguish the slight sensation of Paya’s lips against her cheek from a single snowflake. Her eyes had laid against hers, like the hem of the sky lay against the earth beneath her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second one hits more like a flurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, she’d learnt how to savour the little things, but did that stop her from desiring more? Never. How odd, she thinks, for one snowflake to fall on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d always been under the impression that kisses were warm. Lips were warm, weren’t they? People were warm. Yet somehow, Paya’s kisses had been pleasantly cool against her skin, fervid from the sweltering summer evening. What an odd revelation that had been. For Zelda, it’s the moment she realises that the things she reads in books are incomparable to the experience of reality. Reading about a kiss will never be the same as receiving one. Reading about the sensation of a pair of plump, dry lips, pressed against her own and dampened by her own tongue, will never be the same as experiencing it for herself. It wouldn’t be the same as feeling the sensation of Paya’s hands against her cheeks, nor the same as feeling the curve of Paya’s waist under hers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never could she learn from a book, the experience of lacking the knowledge of one's own feelings. The sudden elation that had bloomed from the sensation of her lips had been incomprehensible. She couldn’t learn that kind of aimlessness from literature. All she can do is learn from her own thoughts firsthand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thinks the first one had been a surprise, and that the second one had been even more so.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Urbosa/Teba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice forces its way past her lips like the sudden gale that disturbs the sand around them. It’s short, harsh and breathy- she can hardly believe such a sound could come out of her mouth. Despite that, her words are heavily reinforced by the intense gaze she holds against the Rito warrior before her. </p><p> </p><p>To think he'd merely been recruited as a temporary guard, yet somehow it had come to this. Actually, she didn’t want to think about that right now. She thinks she’s got enough on her plate with anticipating his response.</p><p> </p><p>He’s a steely-faced man, which is really only exacerbated by the naturally inanimate facial features of the Rito. Even in the low light of the desert evening, his stark white feathers- rivalling that of the snow-tipped mountains he hails from- stand out brightly against the sandy horizon that surrounds them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s what she’d said. The longer his response goes unspoken, the tighter her chest begins to squeeze. This was in no way an appropriate manner for a Gerudo chief to act, but… well, she’d been something of an outlier in comparison to her predecessors. A new flavour of spirit to the line of Gerudo leaders. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to look away, but his gaze is so firm. So unrelenting. She’s long since vowed to never back down in the face of adversity, even if that face was of one very handsome Rito. However, it’s becoming so blatantly obvious that neither of them want to yield, that the scene is borderline comical. A stubborn streak is a pleasant compliment to the prideful nature of the Rito, but she is never one to be outdone.</p><p> </p><p>As for what may be going on inside his head, well, that was a mystery. When she watches the flicker of his eyes over her body, when she watches the slight crease in the corner of his beak, and when she watches the way his wing twitches- was it out of anticipation? Shock? Fear? Nausea? She just can’t read him.</p><p> </p><p>Even when he darts forward to hook an arm around her waist, pulling her off of her feet and into his chest. Even when the curve of his beak brushes against the bridge of her nose, the heat of his breath tickling her chin… she has no idea what he could possibly be thinking.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revali/Urbosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t meant for it to turn out like this.</p><p> </p><p>What had been a sudden turn of the head, a jolt of close movement, an unexpected brush of the wrong body parts in all the right places- it had happened so quickly that there had been no thought process following it. It had been all action. Both of them had always been all action.</p><p> </p><p>She’s big enough to be about his size- taller, even, but there’s something about that he likes. He hadn’t expected the bridge of her nose and the curve of her cheek to feel so warm, yet, when it had incidentally brushed ever so lightly over the tip of his beak, it felt so familiar. The natural reaction to such an accident would be an apology, but he’d been stunned silent.</p><p> </p><p>They’d stared at each other for an indeterminate amount of time- realistically, it could’ve been a few seconds, but it really had felt like so long when all he’d wanted to do was edge back into her.</p><p> </p><p>And, well, he always had been a man of action. He does what he likes. The consequences could’ve been rough, but the risk had been outshined by the desire and the payoff had been phenomenal. The sensation that he swore had been her pulling him in of her own accord had made his stomach melt. The feeling of being wanted. She’s an intelligent woman, but she will easily pursue what she wants, regardless of reason, and that’s just the kind of mixture that he likes.</p><p> </p><p>Thing is, that had only ever occurred to him afterwards. After the accidental graze of a kiss, one that could’ve easily been ignored and buried under layers of silence- after the thick moment that had spanned the narrow gap between them, and after the sudden, irresistible jolt deep within, that had spurred them to cast it aside and just fall right into each other.</p><p> </p><p>In the moment, it had only been a thoughtless feeling, but the feeling of their foreheads touching, eyes flickering, and hearts trembling had been nothing short of everything they'd ever wanted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mei/Fronk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei emits a ragged breath, feet hurriedly slapping against the marbled, stone floor of Zora’s Domain. The guards standing diligently by the gates watch her zoom by, rolling their eyes with exasperation. Clearly, this hasn’t been the first occurrence of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns sharply, almost sliding straight across the wet floor and tumbling over. The ascent up to the upper portion of the domain is a tricky and slippery one, but successful nonetheless. Mei practically crawls up the incline on all fours, hastily bypassing the magnificently chiselled set of stairs leading up to the throne room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are a lot of Zora that live in the domain. About half of them are male, which narrows it down that far. Then, out of the male population, another half of them are green, which still leaves a decent amount of men who would be difficult to distinguish from her husband, Fronk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, out of the many Zora fitting that description, Mei will always know her husband when she sees him. He could be underwater, in the dark- there’s just something about him she can always pick up on, so she doesn’t hesitate to approach him running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could’ve been talking to anyone, but Fronk, lingering by the railing that overlooks the deep expanse of water around the domain, perks up. It takes him a moment to recognise his wife, seeing as he was more preoccupied with the fact she was barrelling towards him at 90 miles an hour. As she takes a flying leap towards him, he manages to extend his arms to safely catch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms latch around his neck like a lock, holding him as close as she can. His mouth hangs open before, but, when he registers the familiar shape in his arms, he exhales with relief. His grip on her rivals her grip on him. Their love comes in equal measures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like she has no intention of letting go of him, until she pulls back to deliver a big, passionate kiss upon his lips. The force of the kiss causes her serrated teeth prickle against her lips, deep enough to draw blood, and she’s sure she can taste his on the tip of her tongue, too. It’s a little uncomfortable, a little sharp, but it’s what comes with being married to him, and she wouldn't change it for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mipha/Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6. Wild breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>6.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha wonders if this is how the princess of legend had felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been enthralled by the stories as a child. The tales of her ancestors were plentiful and detailed, compiled over the many millennia they’d resided here. She’d always been happy to sit and listen to anyone who would tell her a story, but there’d always been one she’d been particularly moved by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the tale of a Zora princess of long ago. One who had aided an Hylian hero on his quest to defeat an incredible evil that threatened this land. However, as the princess and the hero had met, the princess had fallen deeply in love with the hero. Even when she’d plunged into peril, the hero sought her out and rescued her, restoring peace to the domain. Soon after, they had become engaged, as the princess had proposed to him with the sacred, shining stone of their domain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though there was no real end to that tale, Mipha had simply assumed that they’d lived happily ever after. That was how these stories normally ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she didn’t particularly need an ending. The story itself gave her hope when she found herself overcome with a sudden eruption of emotion- and in favour of a Hylian, no less. She found it a pleasant coincidence, but wondered if her fate would follow that of her ancestor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it had been the height of her dreams, finding herself in his embrace and locked by his lips was a very strange moment for her. When dreams become true, they become real life, yet somehow… this moment still felt like a dream to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s lost her breath to him. In the short moments her lips leave his, she allows herself to emit short gasps, but it never lasts long. She’s waited for what seems like an age to have this happy ending for herself. Maintaining a royal composure could wait until later. It could wait until the tart tinge of his tongue had left hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gift he had presented her with sits momentarily forgotten by her side- for now, her hands are in favour of clutching his, but the present would surely be treasured for as long as she would live. During the moments he would not be here, whatever memories were imbued within the items he’d given her would be. It may seem innocuous, but she’s sentimental like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she’s currently thanking him with the flicker of her tongue against his teeth, she vows to repay him one day, and her thanks will come in the form of a garment crafted from her very own scales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an incredible tradition passed down through the generations of princesses, upheld by her own mother before her, but when she finds herself pondering the tale of the legendary princess, she can’t help but wonder where that legendary shining stone could’ve gotten to.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bazz/Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>7. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorise them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>7.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that Link notes is that his lips are wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not much of a shocker. He’s a Zora- it only makes sense that his lips would be damp. Link had often thought that this might be unpleasant, reminiscent of a disgustingly sloppy kiss where tongues were uncontrollable and mouths open just a little too wide. To his mild surprise, however, it was… pleasant. The sensation is almost rubbery, but it’s smooth and makes the kiss fluid. So much so, he barely registers his own tongue slipping forward, catching the edges of Bazz’s teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then comes the next note- the teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re not terribly noticeable most of the time. Every now and then, Link will see a glitter of serrated teeth from beneath those plump, gleaming lips. They seem so harmless from a distance, especially concealed by something so soft and kissable, but when he dares himself to edge his tongue over one of the fangs, he’s left with a dangerously exciting sting of blood that leaves his knees shaking. He’s lucky Bazz is supporting most of his weight because he thinks might sink straight to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there’s the third point- the height difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By quite a margin, Link is overwhelmingly dwarfed by the Zora physique. He thinks, with Bazz’s arms around him, that he could relax every muscle in his body and Bazz may not even notice that he was barely standing on his own two feet. Of course, there’s no way he could stop himself from wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, holding on with no intention of ever letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks if he dares to let go, there may always be the chance that he’ll never be able to see him again. An unreasonable fear that it may be, he silently savours as much of the moment as he possibly can.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revali/Zelda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other's hand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>8.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation of navy-blue Rito feathers are soft in some parts whilst rough in others, as Revali’s wing carefully wraps around Zelda’s fingers. Her hand bends with his, showing off the whites of her knuckles and her rosy fingernails, perfectly trimmed. Every aspect of the princess is absolutely flawless. It always has been, and always will be. It has to be. She was born to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he rests on one knee for her, back bent, she knows if he were to straighten up, he would still be tall enough to meet her eye. Even though the display of being on one knee was a show of respect, it still felt remarkably odd for someone so much larger than her. She knows she must be used to it by now, so why did it send the hands on the back of her hands on end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivers with the gentle touch of his beak against her knuckles and does her best not to let it show, though the flash of his eyes as he gazes up at her is nearly enough to make her knees give way. Drawing respect out of Revali is like drawing blood from a stone, so even though the trembling of her hand says she desperately wishes this instance to occur again, she knows in her heart, that it won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9. Urbosa/Kass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9. A kiss so long they are sharing each other's breaths</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urbosa likes the warmth of it. She didn’t expect it from his beak. She expected something cold. Something a little emptier. It’s surprisingly warm, and the way he brushes against the bridge of her nose is crippling. Her knees shudder. He’s barely taller than her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How nice it is for someone to tower over her, it’s the other way around now. It feels safe, buried in someone else’s arms. No responsibility for herself, at least for the time being. The feathers are her security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d come in search of knowledge. He’d left in love. Well, at least she’d left in love. She’d love anyone she could see so vividly against the backdrop of sand. Not a huge requirement, but being the chief was lonely and the desert could be so empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She likes his nomadic nature, too. Time apart to sort out business, time together to love. To feel one another. She's still humming his tunes, but he’s long gone. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, she supposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last kiss is in her mind. He’s been gone for months but she remembers it well. Like it was a week ago. Like it was a day ago. Like it was an hour ago. She remembers. Warm. Soft. He'll whistle a tune whenever he can, even around those kisses, and she’ll remember every single one of them. The timing of his breath on his lips, she'll remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s like the sky above the sand, shining that brazen cyan against the tan desert landscape. Don't lose that colour or she’ll never see you again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10. Rhondson/Hudson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p><p> </p><p>Work in Tarrey Town is still tough. Developing a place from a small, empty village to a bustling cultural hub filled with people from all over Hyrule is very demanding, and requires everyone’s attention. The ache from constantly hauling logs of wood and clumps of stone is practically imperceptible to Hudson now.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the work, however, his marriage is doing incredibly well. He’d initially been a tad worried about it, seeing as their marriage is still very new, and the constant workload is enough to rack their relationship with tension. Luckily, there seemed to be no problems of the sort. Even though she’d been very eager to find herself a husband, she was very self-sufficient and unbothered by Hudson’s general absence. </p><p> </p><p>He still worries about it, though. With every log he drags through the village, every time he catches a glimpse of her as she works her stall, his heart grows tender at the notion that she could grow so far from him. He promises every day that he’ll build a perfect town for them to live comfortably in. It’s all he can do.</p><p> </p><p>But every time Rhondson passes him by in the mornings as they set out for work, she gives him a kiss that feels like the most natural thing in the world. There’s none of the anticipation or the bubbles that came with it the first few times around, and he barely notices it happens until a short while after. It felt so comfortable, as if she’d found a place with him and she was going to stay there. It’s those moments that provide him with great motivation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>